1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, more specifically, to an endoscope apparatus which is capable of performing distance measurement using stereo measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope which includes a narrow, elongated insertion portion and an observation device, such as an optical system and an imaging device, which is attached to the distal end of the insertion portion, is used to observe the inside of a subject. Among endoscopes having the above-described structure, there is known an endoscope which is capable of measuring the distance between an observation target inside the subject and the distal end of the insertion portion.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-248806 discloses an endoscope apparatus which has an optical adaptor with a pair of objective lenses. This endoscope apparatus performs a three-dimensional measurement (hereinafter referred to as “stereo measurement”) with stereo image processing using two right and left image data of a subject to be measured, the image data being acquired via the optical adaptor.